


Morning Kisses

by ZerosGirl01



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Basically unedited, Drabble, Freeform, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosGirl01/pseuds/ZerosGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the early morning bedroom, stays late in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plenoptic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenoptic/gifts).



> As always, these are basically unedited, so feel free to drop me corrections and feedback <3

Sunlight filtered in through the closed curtains, painting the room in a surreal golden hue. La Volpe had been awake for a few minutes now, but he dared not stir much. Niccolò lie in bed next to him, head buried into the belly of the pillow closest to him, and it was extremely rare for his love to wake after him. Volpe watched the duvet rise and fall with the rhythm of Niccolò’s breathing, watched the sunlight peak onto the younger man’s face with a subtle movement from the curtains. He watched him stir and drew his attention to Niccolò’s lips.

Oh what sinful, perfect lips they were. He’d devote his life to worship if only Niccolò and his mouth were his deity. He chuckled silently at the notion of himself dressed in a priest’s cassock.

Niccolò turned over. Small noises escaping from deep in his chest. La Volpe reached over, drew his hand across Niccolò’s resting face and into his hair, and sealed his lips over his young lover’s.  He felt the assassin awaken next to him, felt his hand rise to rest atop his own and his chaste kiss returned.

La Volpe pulled away and rested his forehead against Niccolò’s, smiling into the sleep-weary eyes.

“Mmm, good morning to you too, love.”

“It is when I get to see you so early.”

Niccolò rolled his eyes and attempted to sit up, but La Volpe held him down. Before the younger man could protest, he rolled on top of him and kissed him once more. He kept his weight on Niccolò’s lap, effectively pinning him to their bed, and caressed every part of the assassin he could touch. Niccolò, rolled his hips against Volpe’s ass and slipped his tongue passed his lips.

La Volpe pulled away but dotted small kisses across Niccolò’s face and neck, “How sorely do you think we’ll be missed today?”

The young assassin gripped his lover’s hips and pulled him down to meet his own in a slow rhythm. He groaned, arching his neck back against the pillows, giving silent pleas for Volpe to continue.

“I think,” he panted, “Rome will survive for a day without us.”


End file.
